Blood Moon Resurrection
by Vesley
Summary: Saga of 'Life&Death' novel series in an alternate universe follows the twisted future of 14yrs have passed since the mysterious circumstances of the Cullens disappearance, and Beau Swan's supposed death. The story follows rookie officer, Ryce Andrews who investigates the abandoned home of the Cullens to be thrown into a world of the unexplained and supernatural,that surrounds Forks
1. Unknown Figure

**[Alternate take of 'Life and Death: Twilight Reimagined' AU~ A darker reality of the book. Characters and story belong to Stephanie Meyer, and disclaimer **_**I do not own anything**_**. Just a story for fun with a darker tone, who knows maybe I'll push to finish this story. Let me know what ya'll think.]**

Fourteen years had passed since the disappearance of the recluse family known as the Cullen's had disappeared over night. The residence long since graced the property now overtaken by the surrounding forest of the outskirts of Forks, which had seen better days, since the mysterious car accident of the Sherriff's son Beau Swan. The windows smashed by vandals and nasty Washington weather since damaged the upper story, forcing the collapse of the upper balcony structure. The usual hotspot for trouble making teens and spelunkers looking for viral fame on finding the ghost said to roam the halls looking for his girl friend Edythe Cullen. The graffiti walls of the once luxury fortress at the end of the cracked bricked drive, as rookie officer responded to a call of possible trespassers in the moonless night.

The light drizzle of the misty night rain sprinkled on his uniform jacket, as him and his female officer partner circled the large property. The pair of officers waiting for backup as the two officers had spotted the lights on the upper broken story window, as the twenty-four year old officer had the firearm and metal torch in his hands as he approached the front entrance, those elaborate double doors seeing better days as he stepped onto the loose stone as he pressed forward calling into the darkness his flashlight guiding a light he felt was swallowed by the carnage of the empty void of the former residence no longer housed the memories of the occupants, but vandalized walls and negligence amongst the house from the increase of crime last decade from the escaladed an spilled over from the Port Angeles area.

Side stepping into the open area of the foray of the front of the house was absolutely pitch black. The polished appliances and cupboards tossed into the center of the floor where the rooms connect. The eerie atmosphere of the closed hall lead into other damaged rooms of the floor plan, as visible massive holes were notable. The male officer circled the room, as he got a call on the personal walkie as a dispatcher spoke in the quietness of the home, as he heard the female dispatch exclaimed backup was half hour out. The male officer called to his partner, but no response as he called out to his female partner but no response.

Before he could proceed to the next room he saw the muffled flash of the upstairs, followed by the rapid ringing fire of the familiar pistol being fired off. Responding by taking cover behind the damaged structured wall, as the officer found the radio was dead silence. Cursing a muffle of curses under his breath, he heard a scream as he called her name and the female officer was tossed from the open balcony of the upper floor plan from what appeared to be a closed off room as shards of glass exposed with splinters of wood. The blonde headed partner like a rag doll fell from the upper floor, and rolled unmoving. He knew the signs, his father a paramedic for years in the town as she was dead limp to the wood and open area carpet layout. Broken beyond attempt, as her body tattered and stained with the crimson of blood clung to the dark blue material, as she laid motionless on the rubble of discarded trash and articles of few belongings long since abandoned or accumulated by the homeless.

The male officer felt the furry as he fired four shots into the direction of the figure…_too fast. _The brown haired cop felt his brown eyes strain in the darkness trying to get a shot, as the catwalk would put in harm's way, while the intruder veered off in the direction in inhuman speeds into the far off bedroom. The young officer cursed the walls and layout like a labyrinth from hell and too dark to see, as he felt his blood boil. Last the dispatcher instructor the backup was near half hour away, he just had to hold off until the unit car could arrive. As the officer felt the literal pounding of his head, something about the darkness was making him dizzy, quit queasy and unwell. Holding the firearm which was slowly feeling like a brick in his hands, he fought past the initial fear as his heart pounded in his chest. The way his legs further he walked cautiously as he crept up the stairs.

The young rookie questioned unusual heavy pressure as the air become almost pressured growing closer in the direction of the unknown intruder. The law enforcement officer felt his body quake as he pressed beyond the broken haul of the wall and broken railing where his partner was tossed, the empty massive shelves of books littered the quarters. The smell lingered in the air, almost gnarly like something was beyond dead as the aroma felt very unsettling beyond the pressure almost making his ears ring in response further he continued trying to phase through the muggy numbness the room growing darker before he slowly collapsed to the floor his breath exacerbated each intake of air before feeling himself finally buckle. The young officers gun dropping to the floor as a dark figure too unrecognizable and shrouded in darkness before they leapt off the siding and disappeared as he rasped in pain his hand in the direction of where the figure once stood, "Hey ugh stopppp?!"


	2. Uncircumstantial Evidence

Rookie patrol officer **_Ryce Andrews_** was impatiently waiting in the small quarters of the interrogation room. Besides the heavy nausea and found unconscious on the scene the Emergency Responders cleared him, as Forks Major Crime divisions with joint investigation of Port Angelus were looking into the circumstances around his dead superior and fellow patrol officer. The officers and joint out of area investigators had been grilling him for several hours, as the heavier officer scattered the Cullen incident report with the lifeless body of his partner sprawled on the floor. The rookie officer felt his stomach knot, as the memories of a yearlong partnership since he joined the department as October been his one year on the Forks Police Department. The subconscious images of the two of them on patrol laughing and swapping stories, _but_ now she was dead. The unflattering crime scene photos of her milky skin and covered in blood she died before the fall. The crime scene officials dubbing her death as homicide within hours from massive contusion cervical fracture with a exposed blood ring as she was ripped apart like an animal.

The detective had visibly slammed his meaty hands of the table, which wrought him back to reality, as the older detective scrawled at him. The dark skinned heavy set detective, but his size and dominating demeanor spoke otherwise of the power the man's reputation had in Port Angelus to running circles around most officers. "**Officer Andrews, ****_confess_**!" Ryce reluctant to look upward in the direction of the balding man, as the fluorescent light refracted off his scalp, as he met the detective's apprehensive dark colored eyes. The result of the sudden outburst of the detective waived his female partner with fiery red hair to step into play to referee. He heard in passing as the older detective read him his rights, as he recalled her name being _Melanie Lefevre_. The two detectives of Major Crime Divisions stepped out of the room they all dubbed one point _the box, _as the thick walls muted the conversation of the two out of town officers, as the rookie cop watched the female partner a decade off him, possibly her early thirties trying to calm down her superior.

The young officer folded his arms and finally dropped what little guard he could on the tough guy act, as the two higher officials on the law enforcement ladder disappeared from view. Ryce knew his innocents, but he still couldn't hundred percent connect the pieces of the puzzle with his memory a jumbled mess. The events just pressed a powerful migraine in response as tried to recall the fuzzy images pressing onward wading through the piercing migraine to surface something from the traumatic events he experienced at the former Cullen residence.

The young patrolman could recall the loud sirens, and the refracted blue lights off the broken windows of the upper floor of the office area, as the tires squealed in rushed response to officers down. The wet tires he could recall as the familiar unsettling notion had turned his skin, like nails on a chalk board and doors opening and him too weak to call out. The effects of whatever had afflicted him upon watching the black shadowy figure dart in front of him and peer down at him a moment, before leaping off the high upper stairwell same height his partner tragically fell from before disappearing from site. The officer crawling along the rubble that caked his blue uniform, as he cough before vomiting the lunch from the café he ate lunch with his partner hours prior before the call before collapsing onto the rubble of the weather damaged dry wall and broken fresh wood of the collapsed wall unaware of the events followed upon finally loosing vision and loosing consciousness onto the upper second story catwalk of the upper stairwell. The events established while admitted to the clinic, as Officer Andrews was informed at the hospital by staff, and the officer present about backup called for medical assistance for him for him to spend the half hour in the Forks clinic and being released to police officials.

The humiliation and daggers of the community as faces of shock and anguish of the hospital staff watched him being carted away by the two officers from the Major Crimes divisions. The pair of big city lead detective Jerold Hawkins and Melanie Lefevre with joint task of the areas in Washington, which now railroaded into the outer community of Forks lines. The young officer knew the small town aspect, and though the community had changed in last near fifteen years still had that small town gossip. The law enforcement knew about the rise of crime, and disappearances in the Washington tri state area which seemed to be badly escalading into dangerous areas, which the rookie perceived the older Major Crimes Divisions actions from the stacked paperwork and bodies rippling further.

The female officer with the curly red hair seemingly had strolled back into the interrogation room, as she took a seat in front of him. Ryce had accumulated to the stress and events of his botched memories for his perception of the detective's entrance into the room without him knowing, as the two just peered into each other's eyes as they sat there awkwardly. He noted the woman's beauty and her transfix deep green eyes. Patrol officer Ryce rubbed his tired eyes, as Melanie spoke up, "**this will go a lot faster if you cooperate**." The rookie sighed a grunt as the tight cuffs clicked against the metal table, Ryce felt the firm hold chap his wrists as he sat back in the metal chair as he exclaimed aggravated at the detectives assertion. Shaking his head at the several hours of pointless circle jerking of the outer division crime unit, his union rep wouldn't be available for another hour to go over the allegations. When he finally spoke up, "**_Look, _****I already told you both everything I knew**." The woman seemed to narrow her eyes untrusting of him, as she removed a folder and began peering over the documents possibly something from the state. The female detective hesitant opened the file as a graph of papers, housing numbers and etc was placed in front of him. Officer Ryce Andrews knew the document possibly could be a mortgage related, as he shook his head confused on the document as he spoke peering up at the officer, "**whats this got to do with anything**?"

The fine eyebrow of the female officer arched as she slid the document closer, and exclaimed, "**Took the liberty to pull up the deed to the property of Carine and Earnest Cullen**." The young officer decided to peer into the document further, as a police file slightly redacted was under the residence mortgage information. Slightly perplexed his limited cuffed hands removed the document from the pile of information as he saw the file _his file. _The juvenile record of the young officers past, as the unsettling response to bait him was beginning to irrated him as the queasy feeling was replaced with annoyance. The brown eyes motioning her direction, as he set the file back inside the manila folder and slid the information back to her as he gnawed on the thought. The riled emotions to be bottled as the rookie cop bellowed a soft breath, knowing the woman's game as he leaned over and coolly professed, "if you think treading though my past juvie records is going to get a rise out of me, your mistaken." The staring contest of the two officers occurred for a second, as he was piecing together her play. The bad cop and good cop regiment was a fake façade to bait him to confessing a crime he didn't commit, as Ryce gazed at the woman very cold piercing gaze as if she enjoyed toying with anyone on the other side of the table.

Before either could respond there was a knock on the door followed by the female detective giving a smirk before exiting the small concrete room. He watched from the open view of the blinds as the two members of the Port Angelus Major Crime Divisions, and a man he guessed was a union rep in a suit conversed outside the doorway. Picking up the unsettled expression of the two officers from out of town, Ryce Andrews guessed the union rep had something up their sleeve as the muted talks asserted in the two officers gesturing his direction and back in full motion of riled emotions. The rookie was relieved as the man older in stature was joined by the Chief of Police in Forks, Charlie Swan as the two detectives walked off one following the other. The spectacle was cut short by the closed blinds inside the box; however the young patrol officer guessed it was not too pretty.

He couldn't help but stare at the folder held his past records, and the property information as he pieced the past transgressions of his own rebellious nature as a youth to come back to haunt the officer. The sad expression hung a moment as Ryce felt ashamed of the fourteen year old self for hanging out with the wrong crowd and getting busted by none other than Chief Swan himself. The heavy feeling in his throat almost bobbed, as he averted his eyes away from the file waiting on the men to wrap up the conversation. As he thought about the Police Chief Swan, whom lost his son Beaufort Swan in a awful car accident several years ago. The speculations and troubled community were slightly changed after the young teen's death, as Royce was barely in his adolescents when the son of Charlie past several years ago died. The speculation and rumors said his body was too far charred beyond recognition in a car accident most of the prescient knew the older man drank heavily and sometimes was a wreck and after last year's intervention from a friend of his he had gotten help to control his binges.

The chief and Ryce guessed his union representative had entered the room, with Charlie removing a key from his plain clothes of his denim pocket and began, "here son, let me remove those." The dark skin Native American man stood in the corner, his well polished suit as he smiled as Charlie uncuffed him from the interrogation table. The reflexive response as Officer Ryce Andrews was released from the table was to extend a thank you, as he rubbed the areas of his wrist. The Police Chief nodded a man of simple words, as he motioned his hand toward the union rep an exclaimed, "**here on in ****_Jamie Locklear_**** from La Push will handle your case from here on end**." The rookie watched as Charlie wasted no time and exited the room, as the kind older man smiled at him extending a hand and both men exclaiming small talk, before Ryce shifted his eyes toward the broken clock on the wall and began, "**how long have I been in here**." The legal consol from La Push began peering down at his watch an answered him, "**bout eight hours or so, ****_ya hungry?_**_" _ The answer followed by the unusual question made him note the rumble in his stomach as he figured be almost noon by his calculations, as he saw older male with thinned hair pulled back by a pony tail peer down at him. The union rep for him though out of town, Ryce guessed the small community rep had his hands full and called in a favor, as the rookie cop smiled at the taller man, whom extended a hand and exspressed, "**shall we**?"


	3. Cafe Across Town

**[****Quick Author's Note****: My apologies if last chapter seemed rushed similar to this section, but just writing comes into inspiration squirts. Love the comments and encouragement to my rendition version sequel to 'Life and Death'. Ya'll keep being amazing, and further ****_disclaimer: I own non of the canon characters of the Twilight / Life & Death universe by Stephenie Meyer, nor take credit_****. ****_This is just for a fun fanfic._**** ]**

The café across town was a small diner emulated to appear like a retro diner nestled along the county road a few minutes out of town. There the two men sat in the booth near the open window toward the parking lot of the Emery's. The young patrol man watched as the nicely dressed man sipped his coffee, that awkward silence between them had been imminent for Ryce Andrews finished the small breakfast plate before sliding it to the side for the waitress in passing loading the partially devoured plate onto the stack, as she disappeared from view from behind the counter. The union rep had not said much since he agreed to carpool to the diner on his way out of town, as of that moment he was suspended _luckily _with pay till the investigation was cleared and he had no involvement. The gratitude of the rookie could not cover how much the sentiment of Chief Swan's friend had been for the young patrol man, as he sighed heavily peering at the reflection of the tired rings under his eyes.

The older man chuckled as Ryce Andrews heard the slurping of the black coffee, as he exhailed a sigh and began, "**Why don't I call you a cab to take you home to get some rest ya look tired my boy**." The warm nature of the native was genuine, as Ryce peered over his direction as the two had reluctantly gone over the crucial details of the Major Crime Divisions investigation that was being pushed by the counties beyond push and the metro city DA. Though the matter was sensitive, Jamie was confident _he _had no involvement to the nature of the actions occurred that resulted in the death of his superior. However, it didn't stretch him away for not waiting for backup to arrive to assess the situation before proceeding further. The young cop had the thick folders and blank papers for statements he had to write up while he was suspended and to keep in contact with the union rep.

After a bit the young man just exhibited a meek smile one of a tired expression, Ryce was hopeful at and grateful for the seasoned lawyer representing him. The cop hung his head trying to make wind of the situation, as he began, "**so why are you helping me personally**?" The Jamie straightened up in the booth across from him, as the young officer observed the demeanor as he leaned over the topic wrought on for a solemn discussion. "**Your father ****_Emmanuel_**** was a good friend of the tribe**." The weight of the name made the rookie cop look away a moment as he brushed the brown hair from his brow, as he began, "**thanks Mr. Locklear.**" The formal addressment of his last name just seemed to crinkle his brow and scoff a moment in a tone, "**Just ****_Jamie or Jamison._**** Ya make feel old**._" _The comedic correction response made Ryce smiled before he watch the union rep remove his phone from the coat pocket before resulting him getting up.

The officer blinked as the long hours was beginning to take its toll on the twenty four year old, as he stared up at the legal representative as he apologies typing something on the mobile device, before slapping a forty on the table before proceeding to exit the café. The words were precise as he waved the older man off, and began, "**go you've done more than enough**," Ryce watched as the gentleman from La Push waved toward the waitress whom politely smiled back before he walked out of the restaurant to his car without a second word. The early afternoon was least less glum as the sun was actually out, but with the autumn and wet appearance made the scenery bleak as he watched the silver vehicle pull out of the space on the gravel drive and onto the road. The folder with the papers in the dark yellow manila cord was thick and official, it reminded him of college.

Peering down at the top of the folder next to the cash was a napkin with a confirmation number with a driver service for himself. Ryce smiled as he felt a twinge of regret not knowing the man, as he figured it to his father's life of secrets he took to the grave eight months ago. The family didn't have much but a small cabin inherited down the line nestled not too far off the smaller channels separates from the bay of the run off. The young officer was greeted by the waitress seemed hesitant to ask him if he needed anything else, but too preoccupied with his thoughts he waived her in a nice gesture before looking at her. The pale blue painted walls and the dated checker style floors were something to be marveled, but the food was decent.

Waiting for his ride he reflected upon his superior officer passing, as he tried to muddle through the mental flashes of his dead partner to the humorous forty year old woman with a kind demeanor. Looking back Ryce Andrews could recall she joined the force from another department in Nevada and moved to Forks less than ten years ago, with her husband and daughter, he could vaguely remember possibly _Bree. _As the blond headed woman put it her husband was a piece of work, and her daughter was a sixteen year old girl. The young officer just couldn't wrap his head around nor believe _Maggie Tanner_ was gone. The phrase clung like dryer lint on black attire, as his perplexed confusion of the whole thing just burned him the wrong way. Struggling with the loss, Ryce guessed if she was around if the circumstances were different, she'd open with a warm hearted joke and ask about the Tai shop across town to talk about it.

The notion of the idea made him smile a moment dropping the weighted topic as he turned his attention to the soft music in the corner playing on a digital jukebox, as he waited for his ride to come pick him up from the Emmery's. Café was mostly deserted for the time being, oddly for a lunch hour, but paying no mind he sat patiently as the pair of men with jackets and ball caps keep looking his direction. The uneasiness resorted to the back of his mind implementing he was being paranoid, but his gut just assured him to keep an eye on the two as one appeared to be glued to his phone and looking back up to his general direction. The young officer felt the weight of the rhythmic tap of his fingers on the table as he veered his gaze the direction of the men unable to partake to the conversation on the other end of the diner, however able to get a direction if they decided to make an uncomfortable move.

The situation of the tight knit community and the urban legends of the abandoned Cullen home would as he guessed put everyone on edge. Heightened to putting blame his general direction for the homicide of his partner, Ryce was well aware of the stares of the dirty cops in his prescient as Major Crime Divisions brought him in from the hospital. The undertone was like a weighted blanket, and caution was needed especially with the recent tragic disappearances and deaths of folks last near year, but more recent since the decade and half crime spree increase from Port Angelus, as well as pressure of the Border Patrol and politics occurring in the nation. The rookie sipped his the remaining dark colored soda from the translucent cup, as the young police officer retrieved his belongings seeing the black four door car pull into the gravel lot. Ryce was aware from the recent forwarded text to him by Jamie Locklear of his rides arrival from the application to himself giving the short jist of the indication it was his ride to take him home as he proceeded to the black car, he guessed was a local in town working to earn extra wages. As the young male may've been a few years older than himself, Ryce's interaction with the male driver with the red ball cap and local hoodie was uneventful. Moreover, keeping his eyes on the men whom ate at the diner before had seemingly followed behind the officer, as he stepped inside the vehicle. The rookie cop watched as the pair of men climbed into a wear for tear, beat up 4x4 truck. Without a hesitation, his driver took pulled onto the intersectional road proceeding into the direction toward the town of Forks, as for the moment his worries melded away as the men in the truck floored the vehicle briefly passing by the black car before turning onto a side road and out of window view.


	4. Walk to Remember

The recent shifts of Ryce Andrews's life had been turned upside down by the unsettling investigation into the patrol of the old Cullen home, and with the unfortunate outcome of the death of his patrol officer Maggie Tanner. The face relived in his guilt ridden face, as the rookie felt the fester of knots in his stomach, as the traumatic events toiled in his mind like a nasty ripple effect that was berating his subconscious even in his nightmares. The case had spread inside the tight knit community of Forks, and the surrounding areas as the Media attention from journalist and online columnist wanting a caption for a story on the details resulted him getting a new phone till the events were put to rest. The circumstances of the case had long drawn out, as the crime scene area of the abandoned Cullen property was still a tapped off mess and blood stained carpet where his fellow patrolmen was tossed like a rag doll from over the banister, those events or memories were slowly becoming less fuzzy, but like a jagged glass seemed to press tension onto his temple leading to a awful dulling throb of triggered migraines.

The local physician in town whom agreed to visit him at the family cabin and under wishes of his union representative to attend to him said with little avail and recommended he should seek treatment outside town, possibly La Push. The painkillers hardly worked, like it was treating the outside source of the issue and never the main symptom. The trigger of the memories were almost like someone put a lock on his own memory of that traumatic night, and the pressure of the investigation to recant was not helping. The events seemed to shift everyone's perspective of the young officer, before he even was trailed of his crime he felt betrayed not only by the community, but the whole tri state area. The normal life of the officer before had seemed to be whisked away, and replaced with a alternate and alien world of how the Forks community could really become, if it wasn't the scoop it was the death threats and destruction of his mail back down the long driveway from his home.

Though the family friend had grown closer to Ryce these last five weeks, Jamie Locklear began to surface as the only confidante in this whole matter didn't turn on him, besides Chief Swan. The older men had shown him kindness, and even dropped off Bonnie's fish fry. The delivery services wouldn't even dare venture to his property any more, after the last employee left his pizzas on the edge of the drive. Ryce Andrews was being witch hunted for the murder of his officer, and as the opposition pointed out they were looking for blood and to hang him dry for it, whether or not he had direct involvement so his leash was tighter than usual. As the last two weeks pressured the case further, it resulted in Jamie being less present in his world and barely any time except official statements.

The rookie cop began to drift to a darker place as the escaladed of events turned sour last week when he was confronted by the widow of the female officer. The appearance of the interviews he swore was a set up, as the enraged widow singled the young man out and took four officers to restrain him and tore away from Ryce. The deposition was brief and least the judge ruled some favor in his field, however the investigation though lacking in evidence was still being called into question of his moral lapse in judgment and his occupation as well as his badge. Though the union representative assured him the case was in their court, Jamie's eyes seemed to hide something deeper that he was not informing Ryce. The sinking gut intuition of his feelings as a cop screamed something was right. The paranoia of constantly being followed when he would make trips to town for food, his girlfriend of four months dumped him, and to top the heartache paid leave was going to dry up soon being tied up in court, as the La Push repetitive did his best for a continuation of his paid leave and service to stay on for few more weeks as the trial persisted, which was ultimately denied. The aggravated stress and increase of paranoia creped like a shark in blood scented waters, and his mind was just waiting to be strangled by the outcome his nightmares recoiled over and over again in his darkest nightmares.

Today was different, Ryce was putting the seclusion and thought of the trial as he was going to meet Charlie was fishing at the edge of the property far off the bend along the trail of the woods, that detoured into the lakes from the channels connected by the bay outlets. The mix of salt and fresh welcomed big fish, though the officer hadn't fished in decade since high school he welcomed the changed of scenery so to speak. The morning workout routine had shifted less and less and more harder reps, as the direction of his aggravation had made him slightly sore pushing himself and emotions best healthy way resulted in strain on his back. Dressed for the warmer weather the young man made his departure toward the rural trail along the calm morning channel as the horizon painted the small dot of a inland in the distance. Ryce pressed forward his thoughts still loomed like a heavy lead to the last couple weeks, he trekked onward on the dirt path as wild grass was glistened with the first kiss of snow fall patches.

The condensation was thick upon each exhaled breath, as Ryce proceeded further down the winding curved path as evidence of former washed out path could be noted along the thick pines rested next to the path as the air hung with the natural aroma of wilderness. Being as he had grown up in these woods, as a young child he and his older sister would play along the creek bed as kids as the fireflies or the occasional song bird would sing its tune, he couldn't help but at that moment take in the surroundings as he hiked the small incline and saw the cruiser in the far off distance parked next to a public picnic table and a group of small tall pines, as the older man could be seen on a larger planked dock casting his line into the water. Ryce kept his gloved fingers into his pockets of his windbreaker, as he softly approached the area passing a waist high of cattails in a dry bed of trail, as he met the officer.

The older officer reeled in his line as he acknowledged Ryce's prescience and greeted him as he drew closer. The silence was unnerving as the bottled emotions of his wiring was to communicate, but with Charlie whom was man of little words most days just made the annoyance of the towns treatment stand out further to uncomfortable territories. The quenched knots in his stomach seemed to tear his stomach as he coughed, Ryce peering at his feet as the short talk wasn't having an effect as a social creature that was a human, they were destined to communicate with one another, however the ripple of the events had left him in a constant state of shellshock and loneliness for anyone. The clicking sound of the reel as the tethered line drifted their direction on the dock as the lake seemed almost like glass calm, as the two men stood. Charlie Swan was one of direction and to the point, as the president tone addressed the elephant of the conversation, "**It doesn't look good…" **The response wasn't what Ryce was hoping as he watched the older officer finish reeling in his line, and grunt as he gestured in the tone of bait missing off his line to _nibblers in the water. _Ryce just stood there and his brain gnawed on the verdict, as the chief began, "**_However, _****there was another attack last night." **The rookie cop blinked in surprise as he felt his mouth go a gapped from the words, and feel his eyes close in remorse and professed the lines of unbelievable.

Though seemingly like to answer a question, he swore the chief sometimes had a gift for predicting reponses, as he further exclaimed, "**This doesn't mean your out of the woods, but might make the investigation go smoother. Pulled some strings with the courthouse to work out you getting a check Friday, but that's about as far as my help goes**." Regardless the young officer smiled as the news was the best he had received in weeks, as he began toward Charlie, "**_hey_**** I'll take that**." The two men stood a moment on the dock as the chief of Forks was really awkward in a sense of silence and lack of empathy, though Ryce picked up on the gesture of trying, Charlie was just not visibly good at expressing his tone to match the dialect of his speech, as the rookie officer wondered if he was like this before his sons. Charlie seemed to grow saddened as he just mindlessly fished, "**_two and half weeks ago, my boy Beaufort would have been thirty-two_**." Ryce watched as the chief seemed lost looking onto the direction of the waters not looking away, as he rattled on in his explanation, "**I blame myself for a lot that night…when he took off, I swore to myself**," the words seemed cut deeper than any physical wound.

Ryce could not even look at the grieving father that was his boss, as he traced his eyes back to the rookie and began, "**you're a good cop**." The compliment was short lived as Ryce thanked the man, and exclaimed, "**thank you sir**. The two men stood as the sun rose further behind the clouds, as Charlie motioned toward the table under the tree as the young man saw the folder of papers, and processed in a low tone, "**more paperwork?**" The older man seemed to hesitate a moment, as he began to reel in his caste the fish not biting, as he muttered something to himself before packing up the line and securing the hook on the middle hook and locking the fishing rod to not dangle, as he began, "**Bonnie's friend Jamie, is looking into the detective, Lefevre for pulling confidential information followed by unlawful procedure of documents sealed by the courts**." The rookie unfamiliar with the legal jargin, he blinked confused but recognized the name of the female red head seemed to dig into his nails just mentioning her name, as he was reminded of that cold expression of the former French officer from the Canadian ministry, demoted and transferred to assignment of desk duty investigation after a major legal issue in the Northern border cut a deal with the detective couple years ago. Jamie Locklear had discovered his information, but Ryce didn't know he had more aces in his sleeve from the intel Charlie told him.

Charlie Swan just patted the young mans shoulder a moment and smiled, as he expressed, "you're welcome." The kindness seemed to designate and relieved a soft smile from the worried rookie, as a relief of a sigh followed as if he was holding his breath to finally be able to relax somewhat while receiving the good news. The chief of Forks seemed to proceed to his cruiser the old styled retired cruiser a personal car than anything, as the superior seemed to tuck away the pole and tackle box in the backseat, as he shut the door and expressed a small good bye before the two waved a parting goodbye leaving Ryce alone with the morning and short trek back home with the documents to fill out and take back home. Passing the fresh disturbed dirt of Charlies Cruiser, Ryce proceaded to the table where the finger thick documents and packet sat addressed to him from his rep. Files and packet in hand, he gusted a soft breath and decided to make the vetnure back home.


	5. Writing on the Wall

The rookie officer was an hour north from Forks at a dealership picking up a civilian vehicle. The friend of his parent's former car salesmen had contacted him about a Jeep Cherokee for sale. The idea was not his fully hundred percent, and he would have to thank Jamie LockLear for his assistance on reaching out to a family friend on the red 4x4 off road vehicle was located in a barn bit off the property. The cabin outside the town, a couple hours from the United States and Canadian border, as Ryce Andrews picked up the keys to the used Vehicle as he allotted the final signature before handing the final paperwork to the older man. The skyline today had been beautiful and peaked beyond the veil of the clouds as they exchanged small talk a moment, before a gentle breeze swept the barn area made the young male hunch over inside his coat brushing off the cold as the man of the vehicle gave a chuckle before handing him the keys.

Ryce Andrews arrived back at Forks two hours later, as the sun had long since set he returned to the small family cabin as the moon was nonexistent tonight. The air held a crisp chill as the leaves scattered along the aged driveway curved toward his home as the light echoed hoot of a owl could be heard in the far off distance as the artificial light from the far off boat dock speckled off the dark inky waters in the far off distance. The night was unsettling and locking the red jeep, he slowly pulled out his key as he clattered his heavy steps onto the front deck of the porch. The dim orange light of the hall light was enough for him to see the lock as he inserted the key into the deadbolt and turned the handle escaping the confines of the outside world.

A breath of a relived sigh, Ryce began to remove his coat as he was alerted to a sudden unnatural shift of the floorboards. Spinning around he removed the personal handgun from the small holster of his belt, as the recent months had itched paranoia to carry a firearm beyond his person more than ever as the dark room was met with the silence of the older cabin. Ryce called into the darkness his firearm in hand, as he slowly made his way through the open cabin floor plan. The brown eyes trying to make shape of the uneasy atmosphere, as he was suddenly turned into the direction of the kitchen as the light beyond the dock gave a unsettling hue from beyond the sprawl of windows overlooked the kitchen counters. The rookie knew he wasn't alone, as he felt the hairs on his neck stand on edge.

The officer wasn't having it, as he felt his heart race in his chest as he journeyed beyond the large open door way into the kitchen which had a hundred and eighty degree view of the dock barely lit by the orange outside lamp. Ryce Andrews felt his stomach sink as he carefully proceeded into the home, he called out into the darkness as he proclaimed under his breath, "**Im officer Andrews….breaking into a officers residence is a serious offence, come out.**" The house was pitched quiet and even the ringing of his own ears of white noise blared in the darkness, as he felt the cold barrel to the back of his skull. The rookie took a sharp breath as the figures voice was sharp, doing as instructed. "**easy…no sudden movements**." The voice belonged to a female as he stood straight, he could tell the woman was shorter in stature from the angle of the cooled metal to the back of his skull. The law enforcement officer narrowed his eyes as he did as the figure instructed, and began to keep her talking, "**you don't have to do this…**" The womans voice was sharp as she jabbed the metal into his scalp once more, an instructed his direction, "**shut it!**"

The island of the cabinets made the squeeze impossible for him to properly get a hold on her without the intruder having a advantage. The officer winced as the jab firmly pressed once more, and the small voice declared, "**easy…drop the firearm on the counter to me**." The intruder seeming to have a intimidating factor to her, as she spoke indicating how to give her the weapon. Beside them was the counter next to the sink was to him, as he did as instructed never leering from her voice and waiting for his move, and he questioned, "**why are you doing this?**" The intruder didn't jab the cold metal, but instead lightly hissed like she knew something he didn't currently. "**Stay away from the Tanner Investigation…along with the Cullen Residence**." Before he could say anything, the woman was gone in a flash just as quickly as she came into the house. The residence no longer felt intruded upon, as he felt his heart rise from his chest and turned to the where the female had snuck up on him from the small pantry closet to find no trace of her and on the floor was a knife sharpener.

Kneeling down to pick up the aged corked material and from the instrument block of the old knives set missing the tool, he was left with more questions than answers. Setting the knife sharpener onto the counter, Ryce Andrews pressed forward to the partially opened front door of the family cabin to find nothing. The residence was still as he had left the small quarters of the two storied home, and thought on the words of the intruder. The circumstances very unusual, however gnawing on the fact she could of killed him, but she didn't and in fact played him.

The moons seemed to resignate from the dark night sky, and illuminate a faint glow, as the rookie officer looked around the slightly brighter kitchen he saw the files in the folder scattered all over the table. Removing his cellphone from his pocket he began to dial Jamie and instructed over the receiver as soon as the groggy voice answered, "_Jamie…we have a problem?!" _The officer felt the rise of panic in his tone, as the legal representative assured him he was on his way before hanging up the phone to find the message in bold blood stained letters on the wall of his kitchen, '_The Dark Mother Rises…' _The message made him back away as friend had been calling his name, as Ryce backed away from the message like a ghost from past. He felt the rise of screams leave his breaths….as the anguish of the last few months had pushed him to a breaking point.


	6. Lost Mind

**[Hello, everyone long since I last posted. I apologies for my short upload, but things have been hectic outside the sidelines, but I appreciate all the reviews and positive comments, thank you everyone and I hope you enjoy the content. ] **

The Chapel Lakes Mental Health Facility had been his new residence since the lapse of his sanity nearly three months ago, it was mid December now. The snow covered the ledges of the old brick building that overlooked the hilltop of trees and valleys, with a view of the white snowy peaks of the Olympic Ridges. The things the former officer had known had been shredded, and though he was cleared of the charges and accusations, he was now a possible target for a _cult like entity. _A pass of federal agents had overtaken the investigation, but with the Major Crime Divisions sneaking to get a interview, however with the circumstances the medical physicians under orders to turn them away. The events of the sprawled blood and writing of his families cabin, that whisper of the voice woman he never saw, but his doctors illustrated was a hallucination conjured up by him due to fault of acute stress and paranoia from isolation during the ingestion originally.

Ryce Andrews could remember the red headed woman, Melanie Lefevre in the formal black pantsuit and her estranged older partner Jerold Hawkins pass the viewing windows beyond the accommodations room, as the older television in the corner played for the more volatile lost patients. Ryce's eyes locked briefly with hers, as they past the corner before she disappeared from sight and he was reminded of the larger gentleman in front of him, that it was his move in the game of checkers. The rookie officer no longer a police officer, just another lost soul in the cognitive machine, and being swallowed by his depression and sadness and his thoughts millions of miles away than to acute his direction toward the game of friendly checkers. The guy was a brute, but the mind of a child, as he was growing angry before a chucking thinned hair man smacked the pieces off the board before the two were seen scuffling, as all the while Ryce was just lost to his own thoughts, but least the medications had been giving some aid for his sleepless nights before back in October.

The former rookie cop remained silent most days, as even the talks of murders along the Pacific Coast and edges of Canada as hospital aids had their opinions of him. Some older staff narrowed their eyes at his direction, and constantly berated him with accusations of just confessing, but as the murders happened even after his visit and the impossible reality of him removed as a suspect, they still seemed to hold disgust for him, but complied with hospital policies though making his stay at the facility more difficult. However, some receptionists had been sweet and the other female partitions seemed admirable to just seeing the officer recover, along with the custodian, he thought maybe his name was Ed or something whom had a brother on the force before he was tragically lost years before in California and relocated back to Forks to start over.

The whole scene of the stay at the facility just was bleak and the medications made his mind foggy a lot. The new life was fading constantly into and out of existence, as the dull white and black checker designed floors and off egg shell walls with flakey paint was now his home. A facility ran by many hands and states care, but to only be severed with the crippling economy with more patients than funds to help people and send them off to the nearest family, Ryce however knew the dark history of the facility a former home of the yellow fever and forever chill of the dark halls seemed never light enough even with the artificial lights present. As the nurse in charge of the festivities lead them back to their rooms, he wandered those feet shuffling in the small house slippers Jamie purchased for him as he wrapped the wool blanket around his shoulders, Ryce felt like a kid safe in the comfort of the fabric as he found his cell, and with the empty rolled up cot of previous tenant had been admitted to a new program, unfortunately leaving him alone, but nurses to visit or talk to him more frequently.

Ryce Andrews had not even noticed he was holding his breath, until he gave a exacerbated labored breath. The windows were high and arched with bars on the windows and impossible to reach, however gave a good sense of natural light to the open quarters of long forgotten East Wing, that older part of the facility. The sheets had been replaced and blankets on the edge of the bed, so wound tight he swore the nurse must have bounced a quarter on it to assure it was right. The rookie officer hung his head as he sat on the edge of the bed, Ryce gazing in the upper direction of the scenery of the snow of the late evening snow refracted by the orange amber light as it was coming down. He blinked and just was lost in endless sea voyage of thoughts and rumbling of restless thoughts.

Ryce just hoped his meds were strong enough to damper the nightmares that were resurfacing again, as if on que a nurse in a pair of scrubs wheeled a cart into the room with tiny plastic pills readied in trays. She was young, possibly his age, as she instructed him to take a cup followed by a sip of water from the side, and doing as instructed and without question he swallowed the tannish and coco colored pills, before finishing his water. The reflexive nature of a broken mind, as the rookie officer smacked his lips and blinked as he could feel his heart pound quietly in his chest. Unlike the other patients, Ryce didn't have personal articles of belongings, just a empty night stand with a built in lamp reinforced to the wall and table. The weight of his body wrapped in the blanket made his eyes heavy as he began to lean over, and softly go to sleep the amount of trauma relived and seeing the detectives make his mind lack in luster and drift to sleep.


	7. Second Chance

**[Wow, a full year…dang sorry to keep everyone waiting, but here is a snit bit attempt to keep the series fresh. Thank you to all the loyal readers and people whom reviewed Blood Moon Resurrection]**

The Pandemic left the halls of Chapel Lakes Mental Health Facility quieter than usual those last few months. The orderlies and the staff wearing facemasks, and the patience like himself given disposable masks due to the virus across the globe, as the former rookie cop had wholes in his memories from the drugs and the night terrors, Ryce made a single friend Ed the janitor but recently a new face and unfriendly had taken his place and when the news broke of his death due to the virus, Ryce had spent three days swept up by emotion, before he could get a one on one session with the doctor in a older part of the hospital, with marked blue tape and the doctor separated by a flexi board for the psychologist to see him.

As the man had clear thoughts, his doctor a older male sat with the electronic tablet and stylist drumming the instrument to the inner part of his thumb and index, before his voice broke the silence, "**_this would work a lot better if you opened up officer_**." The man's gaze just stared through him, as the rookie just turned his eyes to the floor and sadly began, "**_I'm not a officer anymore, remember. I even lost my family's home to pay for debts; I'm just a screw loose in the system._**" The doctor seemed to pull himself away from the tablet as he hit a button on the device, which Ryce figured was recording the session, as the older doctor exclaimed, "**_there are no screw looses here my boy, you're just a man whom had some traumatic setbacks, and loosing Ed seemed to really bother you too._**" The thought of Ed the janitor made him uneasy, as he had been a good conversion the last few months, talking about his family and life outside the walls.

The moment the former officer stared into the man's eyes, and felt some way he was right, before trying to position himself on the chair that was uncomfortable as the silence hung in the air. The doctor's brow seemed to furrow as Ryce finally omitted allowed, "**_Ed was a good man, like my partner Maggie…_**" The name clung to the uvula as it made his mouth go dry, that feeling accompanied by the negative feelings and the awful dreams that replayed over and over again was bitter sweet. Turning to the good doctor, Ryce found him leaned forward as if his curiosity intrigued. Hungering for the emotions and memories just danced in his mind to be put into formulated sentence.

The doctor was the facility physician that gave him the same face the few staff that believed he was innocent of his partner's death. "**_Go on; just work the memories out as they come_**." The good doctor spoke, as the Ryce began to charter his emotions from the fantasies, and forwardly answered, "**_Doctor the night is still grim…we talked about this, but I know its crazy however I think the man whom hurt my partner did something to my mind_**_." _The doctor seemed to lean back into his chair as he retrieved the pad and typed away on the digital surface and body langue expressed his views, "**_guess we'll have to figure it out next month when you come to visit the facility for your check ins._**" Confused Ryce peered up at the doctor and the man brushed off his coat before checking his smart watch and began, "**_due to the virus, facility cutbacks are in order…since your case is manageable the state is discharging you_**."

Ryce Andrews rose to meet the doctor, but confined to the blue marked area of social distance of the facility as he began, "**_but doctor…where will I go,_**" The doctor without missing a beat looked at the former officer and a smile on his face just shrugged, "**_honestly son, think of it as a second chance…now, go find nurse at the front desk and she will see you with your discharge papers and your temporary address till the state or you can find a suitable residence_**."


	8. Orange Skies

Ryce Andrews met the clerk behind the counter with the medical mask, as she wrote down the information and he spent the last fifteen minutes filling out the paperwork before handing her the clipboard. The facility last year had been quiet in the last few months no thanks to the pandemic on a global level, however whispers of riots and unsettled circumstances made him thankful in a sense he was no longer a law enforcement officer. The year into the facility really helped the former officer, and the prescription in the bag, Ryce knew he would have to pick up the prescription Friday when the local pharmacy opened bag up on 3rd street part of the older historic community.

The dark circles under his eyes, Ryce felt his hand instinctively clasp onto the cold metal of the double entrance doors, as he was met with the bright intense rays of sunshine. Ryce Andrews felt his dark eyes squint, as he used his free hand to shield his eyes in response, before allowing his eyes to adjust to the outside world. The mix of unsettling orange-red skies from the recent wildfires stretched across the skies from the massive west coast fires, but thankfully just residual smog from the smoke. Ryce felt uncomfortable looking at the halfway house across the bad part of Forks, but it was an unfortunate circumstance of his situation literally jobless, no residence, and a small scrap of papers and discharge packets in a plastic bag from the facility. The hospital unfortunately didn't have his clothes because the station with the investigation closed, never returned his attire due to the investigation, however, he doubted he'd get his other belongings.

Exclaiming a heavy sigh, Ryce looked at the scrap piece of a paper with the tiny address once again, as he made his direction of the bus station a short walk, until a the friendly muffled voice got his attention, "**Wondering when you was going to be released from the facility**." The familiar welcoming voice of **_Jamie Locklear_** grabbed his attention, as he turned to meet the native la push residence and former union rep, until circumstances when he was let go from the force, as he smiled trying to put his thin disposable mask struggling to loop the last elastic band over his right ear, when the older man gripped him in a bear hug, "**_hell with the formalities_**," as Ryce grappled with his stuff in his arms he hugged the long family friend and a beam of excitement swept him, as they released after a moment and Ryce happily began, "**what are you doing here**?" The old family friend was in truth a welcoming sight, and almost made the bad situation dissolve into the void, however circumstances willing it was a surprise.

The legal representative nonchalantly shrugged, as Locklear held a clear shopping bag and handed the white shopping bag to Ryce. Peering into the contents of the bag, he found they were gently used clothes, and hugging his friend once more thanking him for the folded clothes. Jamie Locklear cleared his throat a moment as he began, "**your family always helped us, so** **the tribe wanted to help you get back on your feet since you lost the family home**." The older man even with the colorful facemask Ryce could tell the old family friend was smiling, as the young man removed the coat from the bag over his facility scrubs, as Ryce turned to the man and began, "**guess with the current events things have you pretty busy**?" The older La Push residence scoffed, as he began, "**Since Chief Swan's retirement, a lot of things have changed, however with the current world events it's also gave me some free time**." The two stood a moment, Ryce nodded his head understandingly, as the small breeze past the two men on the sidewalk, before Jamie Locklear began, "**you hungry by chance**?" Ryce was about to protest, but his stomach churned an audible quip and bashfully looked to the pavement, before Locklear finished, "**I'll take that as a yes…**" As older male smiled he climbed into the cab of the driver seat starting the truck before Ryce followed hopping into the passenger seat of the cab.

The drive uptown was uneventful, as the two men made small and caught up on current events. Jamie had filled him in the government and the position had made the La Push Residence more resentful to the government, but wanted to retain a bit of peace on the spiritual lands. The beaches were majority close, and the few things around Forks along with the rest of the state had slowly recently opened so pulling up to the diner the parking lot a lot grimmer, as the two vehicles out the front seemed to keep the front lot company, as Jamie and Ryce parted ways for the moment for him to get dressed into normal clothes in the restrooms while he grabbed a booth. The repeated diner was a welcome and sometimes during his terrible time, made him think back to his training days with Maggie when she would bring them there on their late shifts for a quick bite, but eating in the parking lot out front.

Making his way into the small restroom; Ryce Andrews motioned to the farthest largest stall as he immediately locked the graffiti pencil and sharpie covered door shut. The usual rhetoric '_call so and so for a good time' _or genitalia of the sort, where the attempt of unmatching paint would be scrubbed out to the point, the staff seemed less concerned. Slowly he undressed from the scrub top and pulled on the t-shirt and followed by the acid wash jeans, which lingered with the smell of peppermint which he guessed where clothes of Jamie's nephew left behind after his hunting accident many years ago. The young man hesitated as he finished buttoning the jeans before slipping on his jacket, before tossing the scrubs into the rubbish bin in the corner of the open stall, before proceeding to walk out of the stall to make his way back into the diner area.


End file.
